bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 159
!!!! |romaji = Shūryō!!!! |cover = Chronostasis Overhaul (flashback) Eraser Head |volume = 18 |pages = 17 |date = November 12, 2017 |issue = 50, 2017 |arc = Shie Hassaikai |anime episode= Episode 77 |previous = Chapter 158 |next = Chapter 160 }} !!!!|Shūryō!!!!}} is the one hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In the Shie Hassaikai's underground, Hari Kurono ponders about Kai Chisaki taking very long to defeat the Heroes and becomes worried that he might be defeated, but knows that he would go to any lengths to achieve his desires ever since they were children. Thinking that the finished product and serum is more important than Shota Aizawa's Quirk, Hari takes out a short blade and prepares to execute him. Suddenly, his hand is struck by a bill, causing him to drop the sword. It is revealed that a badly injured Tamaki Amajiki, who is carrying an unconscious Mirio Togata, manifested his hand into a swordfish and pierced Hari's hand. Behind Tamaki and the unconscious Mirio, is the Police Force who demand that Hari surrender. Tsuyu Asui appears from behind and asks Tamaki to come with her to the surface. Meanwhile on the surface, Izuku Midoriya has delivered a massive One For All: Full Cowl - 100% enhanced punch to Kai, which defeats him. Kai's massive stone body falls onto the ground, with Kai himself grievously injured. As he lands on the ground, Izuku asks Eri is she is fine. Suddenly, Eri's Quirk starts going out of control. In his past, Kai got into a fight with a bunch of civilians because they mocked the Yakuza. The Shie Hassaikai's boss admonished the young Kai for breaking their code, but thanked him for trying to protect their honor. Kai wills himself back into consciousness and attempts to attack Izuku with his stone hand in a last ditch effort to get back Eri. However, Eri's Quirk spreads near Kai, which causes his fusion with Rikiya Katsukame to become undone, returning Kai back to normal. Ochaco Uraraka apprehends the defeated Kai. Ryuko Tatsuma returns to the surface with Tamaki, Mirio, Shota, and Tsuyu and asks for a report on the situation; Ochaco explains that they have called an ambulance for Sir Nighteye and that Izuku has defeated Kai but his power is spiraling out of control. In reality, it is Eri's Quirk that is causing Izuku immense pain. Tsuyu lifts the injured Shota so that he can see Izuku. Shota, thinking that he is erasing Izuku's Quirk, disables Eri's Quirk. Eri and Izuku fall unconscious as their Quirks are deactivated. Ryuko orders to call for more ambulances and to confirm if there are anymore victims in the vicinity as well as search for any League of Villains members. The Police Force and Heroes search the Shie Hassaikai's underground hideout, capturing the defeated Eight Bullets as well as carrying the injured Heroes to the ambulances. Outside, Izuku hands over Eri to the paramedics, telling them that she has a fever ever since she lost consciousness. Before heading into an ambulance, Sir Nighteye is surprised that the future he saw has turned out differently. Sir Nighteye tells Izuku that he really did twist the future. Izuku rushes to Sir Nighteye and tells him that All Might said that he is alive and is ashamed to look at him in the eye. Izuku asks Sir Nighteye to hang on long enough for him to see All Might again. Sir Nighteye closes his eyes, replying to Izuku that many Heroes were injured to save one girl and, although he finds the situation difficult to be pleased with, thanks Izuku. At 9:15 AM, the Pro Heroes rescue operation to save Eri has been completed. On the highway, a heavy escort vehicle is transporting the eleven members (Kai, Hari, Joi Irinaka, and the Eight Bullets) of the Shie Hassaikai to the Villain Hospital in Takodana as all of them are grievously injured. Personnel in the vehicle have confiscated their personal belongings and, in addition to the Quirk-destroying bullets, they have found a capsule that has not previously been reported. Suddenly, the driver of the heavy escort vehicle spots a truck in front of them with someone on top. Tomura Shigaraki is on top of the truck along with Dabi and Atsuhiro Sako in it. Tomura comments that the simple rule of shogi is to take the opponent's king, although Dabi replies it will be more difficult to do than say, while Atsuhiro speaks to Toga Himiko and Jin Bubaigawara on the phone, congratulating them for a job well done. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 159 fr:Chapitre 159